Jyder Week: College
by randomklainer
Summary: Jake and Ryder meet when they start sharing a table at the library. But can you fall for someone if you don't get a chance to talk?


One of the first things Ryder learns about college is how quickly he falls into a routine. He always misses his nine o'clock class. He always ends up going for a run just as it's getting dark. And every time he has an hour break between classes, he heads to the same spot in the library. It happens three times a week, and there's no point in walking all the way back to the dorm.

On the Wednesday in the second week of classes, he's sitting at what has become his table. He feels kinda awkward sitting there on his own because it's such a big wide table. But the seats are comfy, so he deals with it anyway.

He's reading his textbook when he hears a quiet voice next to him. 'Can I sit here?' He barely glances up as he nods his agreement, but he can sense someone sitting down opposite him.

When he's no longer able to focus on the words on the page, he glances up at the person sitting opposite him. It's a guy; dark skin, buzzed hair. Kind of attractive, Ryder figures, if he was into guys. But he's not though; he's far more interested in the little blond who always sits a couple of tables over.

The guy glances up then, catching him staring. He gives Ryder a small quirk of a smile before returning his attention to the student magazine he's reading. After a moment, Ryder forces himself to concentrate back on his own book.

Xxx

The next Wednesday, Ryder is pulling his laptop out of his bag when the guy arrives.

'Is it ok?' he asks, pointing to the other side of the table. Ryder just nods his agreement again. As his computer loads, he glances around at the other tables. Quite a few of them are empty still, so he's not sure why this guy's choosing to sit with him again. Then again, the place does get pretty crowded, so maybe he's just making sure he doesn't hog too much space.

When Ryder has his essay open, he suddenly realises he doesn't know what to write. He manages to reread what he already has, but when he gets to the end his mind starts wandering. He lets his gaze flicker away from his screen, just past the edge of it to look at the guy. He has a folder open and notes scattered across the table. His forehead is scrunched up, and he's chewing on his pen. He's the very picture of concentration. Ryder continues to watch him for a few more minutes.

When the guy's attention is starting to wane, Ryder quickly looks back to his screen. No sense in looking like a weirdo, staring at some stranger.

Xxx

When Ryder arrives in the library during his break the next day, his table's already occupied. But it's the same guy again, so Ryder just slips in opposite him. He glances up from his page briefly, smiling softly, before his attention drops back to the table.

Ryder pulls out his own notes, and sets to work trying to make sense of his handwriting. It's tough going, and it doesn't help that he's feeling sleepy. After ten minutes, he gives up, giving in to his body's need to stretch. He curls his arms up above his head, his back arching up, and his legs stretching out. He feels the sole of his foot connect with something – another foot. He glances across the table; the other guy is already watching him. 'Sorry,' Ryder mutters. He just shakes his head in response.

He hasn't moved his foot though, and, wait, hang on, why hasn't Ryder either? He quickly pulls both his legs back to his side of the table, at the same time heaving himself up into a more upright position. He refocuses his attention on his notes, determined to make some progress.

Xxx

The next Wednesday, Ryder stops in at the tuck shop on the way to the library. He missed breakfast this morning, and he really needs a snack now. He grabs a bag of Doritos and a bottle of coke.

He isn't surprised to see that the other guy is already sitting there when he arrives. He doesn't even hesitate before sitting down himself. It's weird, he thinks, having this connection with someone he doesn't even know. They've barely said a handful of words to each other, and yet, part of Ryder's mind considers him a friend. A friend whose name he doesn't even know.

Ryder rips open the packet of Doritos, and starts munching. He instantly wishes he'd chosen something that wasn't quite so noisy. Because every crunch seems deafening in this quiet space. And he'd bet that everyone is glaring at him.

Except, when he looks up, that guy, his friend, He, is laughing at him. Ryder can't help but think how nice his smile is. It opens up his whole face and, yes, Ryder would have to admit he thinks this guy is hot.

He ducks his head at that, ashamed and surprised by the thought. He can feel himself going red. To distract from that, he slides the packet over towards Him, offering Him some. He was thinking about sharing anyway. And at least now, he won't be the only one making loud noises.

The guy takes a handful, giving Ryder a bright smile in thanks. Ryder can't help but smile back; it's like there's something about that smile.

Ryder doesn't really have anything to do today. There wasn't really any reason for him to come to the library. Except that there isn't really anything better to do. That and the fact that this is probably his favourite routine. As a result, he just pretends to read his notes, sneaking glances at Him every now and again.

The guy leaves early today, packing up ten minutes before Ryder has to leave, even though he usually stays after Ryder has gone. As he closes his ringbinder, Ryder sees a name scrawled across it, 'Jake'. At least now he finally has a name to put to the face.

As he's leaving, Ryder gives Jake a wave goodbye.

Xxx

The next day, Jake isn't in the library. He isn't there at all the next week either. It saddens Ryder, the thought that he might never see Jake again. Just when he was starting to think they had a chance at being proper friends. Or whatever it was that they were heading towards.

In fact, Ryder's so out of it that he doesn't even notice that the blonde girl is trying to flirt with him when she comes over to ask for his help. He just explains what he knows about referencing in a hushed whisper.

On the bright side though, he's suddenly more productive. He's no longer distracted with glances at Jake; noticing his scrunched face, the way he drums his fingers against his forehead, the effort he puts into sucking his pen, and how he tugs and pulls at his bottom lip while he's thinking.

Yea, not seeing that handsome face has to be a good thing. At least, that's what he tries to convince himself.

Xxx

When Jake turns up on the Wednesday, Ryder can't contain his excitement. 'You're back,' he announces in a too loud voice.

'Yea,' Jake whispers in response. He looks like he might say more, but everyone is staring daggers at them.

A few minutes later, there's a soft 'poof' as something heavy lands next to him. Ryder glances down to see a foot resting there, crepe bandage poking out above a sock. Jake must have sprained his ankle. He looks back across the table, knowing he hasn't kept his concern out of his expression.

'Do you mind?' Jake asks, looking worried. Ryder shrugs. A few minutes later, he lets his legs fall open a little wider though. And maybe it was intentional for his knee to end up resting against Jake's calf. He's relieved when Jake doesn't move his leg away, only lets it rest a little heavier against Ryder's knee.

Xxx

The next day, Ryder is surprised when Jake plonks his ankle on top of Ryder's thigh. 'Less of a stretch,' he explains when Ryder glances across.

Ryder doesn't comment, but it's only a couple of minutes before he's running a hand distractedly over Jake's calf muscle; smoothing, massaging. Jake gives him a shy smile in response. Sometime later, Ryder feels a foot catching around the back of his ankle, tugging lightly before holding there.

He tries to go back to focussing on the draft he's writing. But it's hard to concentrate with all the butterflies that are swirling around in his stomach.

Xxx

A week later, Ryder is disappointed to notice that Jake is no longer wearing the bandage. Now they'll no longer have an excuse to play footsies.

He nearly jumps out of his skin when he feels something pressing against his calf. He quickly realises that it's a socked foot though. And he knows that Jake was wearing shoes when he arrived, he remembers thinking how cool they were. So this is definitely, definitely deliberate on Jake's part. Ryder's kinda relieved to know that they're on the same wavelength.

As he feels a toe tease lightly around the back of his knee, Ryder knows that he won't be getting much done today. His brain won't be working because all his blood will be needed elsewhere. Jake gives him a knowing smile, his foot sneaking up a little further. It's as if he can tell exactly what's going through Ryder's mind.

Part of him feels like he should be mad at Jake for doing this. The other part never, ever wants him to stop. Ryder has suspicions that is the considerably larger part.

Xxx

The next day, as Ryder is reaching the library entrance, he spots Jake. It's the first time he's ever seen him anywhere other than their table. Jake sees him too, because he's hurrying over with a wide smile.

'Hey,' he greets. It seems weird to hear Jake speak in a normal voice, instead of his usual hushed whisper.

'Hey,' Ryder replies. 'How have we never met in the real world before now?' It sounds kinda stupid, but it's all he can really think to say.

Jake's smiling in agreement though. 'It is pretty crazy. I'm Jake by the way.'

'Ryder.'

'I know,' Jake replies. Ryder must give him a weird look because he continues. 'You label everything.'

They're heading towards the entrance now, but Ryder suddenly has a better idea. He reaches out a hand to stop Jake. 'Do you – um – do ya wanna go get coffee?' He holds his breath while he waits for Jake to answer.

'You mean, like, a date?' Ryder nods his reply. 'Yea, definitely.'

Ryder can only beam in response, and he slips his hand into Jake's as they change the direction they're headed in.

**So I'm not having much luck finding Jyder week work. The only one I've found is TVTime's fic. So if you know of any others, please let me know. Also, it's not too late to take part. And you don't have to write fics; you could create art, videos, graphics, photo fics, manips, or pretty much anything else.**


End file.
